


A Day At The Mall

by niteowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Crossdressing, M/M, Panty Kink, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shota, Shota Castiel, Underage Sex, yeah all of those things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteowl/pseuds/niteowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and catboy!Cas have a fun day at the mall full of ice cream, surprises, and a misuse of department store fitting rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday fic I wrote for Autumn's birthday over on tumblr!

Dean Winchester would never willingly go shopping for anything that isn't beer or flannel, but when Castiel begs and pleads to go shopping for new dresses and panties, he can't say no. As soon as he agrees, the dark haired catboy pounces on him, deep purrs rumbling out of his chest.

"Alright, you spoiled brat, go get dressed." Dean gets a disapproving bite to the ear and a tail flick to the nose for the nickname. With a pat on the butt, Cas is off the bed and in their closet, deciding what to wear while Dean pulls on jeans and a grey henley.

Dean finds Cas puzzling between two shirts in the closet, his tight black shorts already on with his tail sticking out of the back. He turned to Dean, holding the two pieces of clothing in question.

"Should I wear my pretty sailor shirt or my shirt with the birdies?," Cas asked, his ears cocked in different directions as he puzzled over his serious situation.

"I like them both, baby."

Cas' ears flattened and he frowned at Dean. "Deeeean you're s'posed to help! Which one do you think I look prettiest in?"

"Baby, I think you look pretty in anything. Or preferably nothing." He grinned as he saw the boy's cheeks turn pink. "But, I do like the sailor one. It'll go good with your shorts."

"Okay!," Cas piped out as he hurriedly buttoned his shirt up, having to stop and redo them because he was too excited. "Ready!"

Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to the car, his tail twitching excitedly as he climbed into the backseat. A short car ride later and the duo were walking into the mall entrance, Dean holding onto Cas' hand as he tried to run off in every which way, the little catboy's tail wrapping around Dean's belt loops in an attempt to get him to walk faster

Dean chuckled at the boy's excitement and soon shared it when he saw that Victoria's Secret was located right next to Spencer's, and across from that, the food court. Dean grinned to himself as he formulated a plan. He squatted down next to the boy, running a hand through his hair to scratch at his ears.

"Alright, before we go look at dresses-"

"But Dean, you said that we-"

"Castiel. Don't interrupt me. Will you listen for a minute? I promise you'll like my plan."

Cas gave Dean a sullen look as he shuffled his feet, his tail flicking between his legs. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Okay. So here's the plan. I'm going to pick you out some pretty panties at Victoria's Secret and then pick up a surprise for you at Spencer's. While I do that, you're going to be a good boy and sit in the food court. I'll even give you some money for ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Presents? And ice cream? Any kind of ice cream?" His tail began to flick excitedly as he bounced on his heels, a boyish exuberance shining from his young face. His smile was punctuated from where his incisors shone out as he impatiently waited for Dean to give him his money so he could sprint over to the ice cream parlor.

"Any kind you want, Cas. Here's 5 dollars for ice cream, whatever's left over you can save or use to ride the machines. Remember: don't talk to strangers and don't forget to wipe your face when your done."

Cas grabbed the 5 dollars and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's cheek, "Thank you, Dean! But I'm not a little kid, you know," he said over his shoulder as he turned to run towards the food court. "I can't wait to see my presents!"

With a tug on the tip of his tail and embarrassed howl, Cas and Dean parted ways. Dean watched the boy press his face against the glass over the ice cream and smiled as he saw him tuck his tail in his front pocket, a habit he formed to avoid getting his tail stepped on in public.

Dean turned to the lingerie store behind him and took a deep breath before bravely entering the no man's land. The scents of sweet perfumes and lotions invaded his senses as he grabbed a small basket, determined to be in and out of there as soon as possible. Of course this meant that two sales associate converged on him as soon as he walked past the first archway.

"Hello, sir! Welcome to Victoria's Secret!"

"Who are you shopping for today? I bet she's one lucky gal!"

Dean forced a smile at the two, almost wanting to tell them he was shopping for his lithe, young catboy that liked to leave scratch marks down his back, just to see their faces. Instead, he side stepped them and asked where their panty bins were and as inconspicuously as possible, asked what their smallest size was.

Soon, he found himself in the XXS section, a size he didn't think possible on fully grown women, but worked just fine for Cas' perky little ass. He rifled through the overwhelming selection, his face turning redder by the second as he tried to pick out which one his persnickety boy would like. By the time he was done, Dean had picked out 3 pairs of lace panties in blue, black, and pink, and two pairs of hip huggers with different floral prints on them. One awkward checkout later, and Dean was back out in the hustle and bustle of the mall.

He peeked over to where Cas was supposed to be and saw the catboy sitting at table with three whole scoops of ice cream, his pink tongue alternating between lapping at the vanilla, rocky road, and pistachio flavors. Vanilla ice cream dripped down his fingers, quickly cleaned up with several swipes of the tongue. Dean tugged at his jeans, willing his erection way because there was no way he was going to fuck his catboy over a table in public. Cas finally caught his eye and gave a little wave, sticky fingers shining in the fluorescent lights. He smiled and waved back before turning back to the next store on his list.

Spencer's was a college stoner's paradise, what with enough drug paraphernalia to make Bob Marley roll in his grave, but it was also a pervert's paradise if they went to the back of the store. Dean once again avoided the store workers, regretting that he had bought the panties first and now carried the bright pink Victoria's Secret bag as a badge of shame.

He sighed and headed to the back of the store and valiantly tried to not let the pounding music and flashing lights give him a headache. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he started studying the toys available, hoping to find the one he was looking for. After a minute of searching he found it: the vibrating, pink butt plug he'd seen online and found out had been in store. Dean pulled off the shelf and surreptitiously tucked it under his arm. Right as he was turning away, he spotted another toy that he knew Cas would like.

Dean brought the vibrating plug and the glow in the dark plug he had grabbed on impulse up to the checkout. His face was beyond red as he checked out, his movements hurried as he avoided the knowing stare the worker was giving him. With a probably inappropriate 'Have fun!' yelled from across the store, Dean was heading towards the food court to find Cas.

It had only been about 10 minutes or so since they had parted, so now the challenge was to find the rascal and hope he wasn't too messy to go shopping for dresses. It didn't take too long to find the catboy, his voice carrying from the play area. Dean found him riding in a min-Batmobile as he yelled out Robin catchphrases he'd learned from watching old school cartoon Batman on Saturday mornings.

"Holy sidewalk, Batman! Watch out for the Penguin!"

Just as the car came to a rest, Dean grabbed Cas beneath the shoulders and hauled him up to the chest. A tail flicked in his face as he tickled the boy.

"I got you now, Robin! There's no escape from me!"

Cas eventually squirmed out of his arms, face pink from laughing and his tail back out of his pocket. He always felt safer with Dean.

"Can we go look at dresses now? And can I see my presents?"

"No presents til we get home, but we can go to whatever store you want for your dresses. Today's all about my baby boy."

Cas grinned up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of a Macy's. Dean was content to be pulled along as he listened to Cas recount how delicious his ice cream was and how the evil space ship ride ate 4 of his leftover quarters

Soon, the two were on the top floor of the department stores, having survived about 5 attempts of cooing old ladies trying to pinch their cheeks.  Cas gasped when he saw all the dresses there were to pick from and was quickly handing Dean hands full of dresses to try on: pink ones and blue ones, collared dresses, dresses with v-necks, printed dresses with flowers and clouds and another with little white bows printed all over it.

Dean follows the excited little boy around, holding the dresses he picked out while Cas looked for more. He would lose sight of him sometime, but then his excited ears would perk up and peek over the top of the racks. Finally, Dean ushers the the excited catboy into the fitting rooms, thanking whatever god that looked out for older men who were in intimate relationships with their catboys that there wasn't a fitting room attendant today.

They picked out on of the larger stalls and set up camp; Dean settled on the bench with the presents while Cas organized the 7 dresses he'd narrowed it down to in the order he wanted to try them on. After he was finished organizing, Cas slipped out of his shorts so that he was just wearing his white cotton panties and his sailor shirt. He peaked out from beneath his lashes at Dean with a demure smile.

"Dean, could you help me unbutton my shirt?"

"Sure thing, baby. Come over here so I can help you out."

Dean slowly unbuttoned the shirt starting at the top, trading kisses with his sweet boy after every button he freed. By the time he reached the last button, both were hard. Dean ran one hand to rub over Cas' perky nipples while his other hand dropped to rub at the wet spot where the boy's pretty, pink cockhead was trying to jut out of his panties. Little whimpers filled the stall as Dean's big hands worked Cas' cock and nipples, only silenced when their lips met in hot and heavy kisses.

"Dean, you make me feel so good, I want-" Cas pawed at Dean's crotch, trying to return the favor and slow burn of the hand on his cock.

"Nuh-uh sweetheart, today is all about you. How about you try on some of your dresses now?"

Cas took a shaky step back, biting his lip and rubbing his palm over Dean's clothed dick one more time. Dean took in a deep breath, ignoring the twitch in his cock as he watched his boy pull the violet pink-trimmed dress over his shoulders and pull his tail through the hole in the back. The obscene jut of Castiel's little prick tenting the front of the dress had Dean letting out a moan.

"I really like this one. It feels so light and soft." With a twirl, Cas spun the dress around, the streak of his tail making Dean dizzy and distracted.

"Yeah, I really like that one. It's a- very nice, Cas."

The boy shimmied out of the first dress and bent over to place it on the floor. The sight of the white cotton stretching over Cas' perfect ass was tempting, but Dean remembered that he had promised that today was Cas' day and he would stick to that. If he let out a small whimper, it was no one's business but his. After 5 more dresses, 3 of which worked ( Cas decided he wanted every floral print possible) and 2 that didn't (Cas said the cloud print made him giggle because it looked too much like when Dean came all over his tummy), the catboy had only one more dress to try on.

After disentangling his tail from the previous dress, Cas grabbed at the navy collared dress that he declared was his favorite. A minute of frustrated huff and squirming later, Dean realized that they must have grabbed the wrong size.

"Let me go grab a different size for you. I'll be right back."

Dean took the too small dress in hopes that having an example would help him find it better, but it still took him 5 minutes to navigate the cat section to find the next size up. He whistled on his way back, thanking again that it was a slow day and they were still alone in the fitting room. As he walked to their stall, however, he heard the unmistakable sound of Cas' breathy whimpers.

The sight that greeted him behind the door was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Cas was kneeling in front of the bench with two of his thin fingers sliding in out of his ass, panties still hugging his ass and his cock finally poking out the top of his waistband. The worst part, or more likely the best, was that Cas was working the new pink plug in and out of his mouth. The boy's tail rubbed at his pink nipples as he rocked between the two points of pleasure.

Dean couldn't stop the moan that dropped from his mouth or the hand that dropped to rub at his stirring cock. The noise startled the catboy, his fingers and tail halting where they were and his mouth hovering over the pink plug.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have waited, but I just wanted to see what you got me, then it made me all tingly thinking about how it would feel, and-and-and," the boy stuttered out, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he placed the plug back on the box and dropped his head in shame.

"Cas, baby, don't you dare apologize for making yourself feel good. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to start with you," he said as his fingers trailed down to the base of his tail, "but I hope you'll let me finish?" Dean finished as he rubbed his finger tips over the catboy's pink furl.

"Yes, Dean, please. I was hoping you'd come back and-"

"And what, baby boy?"

"Fuck me, Dean please!"

Dean's knees nearly buckled at the plea, but instead he grabbed the boy by the waist and hauled him into his lap so that he was being straddled. Whatever moan Cas was going to make was lost in Dean's mouth in a harsh kiss, both rutting against each other's thighs.

"We gotta be quiet, Cas, Can you do that for me? Can you be a big boy?"

The boy sobbed out an affirmation as he humped Dean's leg, getting so desperate he was rubbing his tail over where he had been opening himself up. Dean let out a quiet groan at the sight, but tugged the boy's tail away and undid his own fly, pulling his cock out to rub against Cas' thigh.

"It's my turn to use your hole, baby. Maybe when we're done, we can use your new toy to keep all my hot come come inside of you, how does that sound?" Dean continued to whisper filth in the boy's ear, delighting in the state of his agitated tail.

"Yes Dean, yesyesyes, please," Cas let out in a litany, thrusting back against the head of Dean's cock as his retractable claws dug into the older man's shoulders. Dean had a quick second to think if his boy was ready, but Cas was already pushing himself back on Dean's thick cock. Inhuman meows and snarls rumbled out of his chest that were only muffled by his face being buried in Dean's neck, leaving what were sure to be bruises and bite marks.

"Oh fuck, Cas, baby, you're so tight. You feel so good around my cock."

Dean thrust up into the boy as his hands wandered up and down is back, tugging at his nipples with one hand while the other ghosted over his cock. Cas picked up the rhythm soon and was meeting every one of Dean's upward thrust with a hard downwards thrust of his own.

Dean watched mezmerized as his catboy bounced up and down on his cock, his pretty tail curled over shoulder to flick his own nipples and his ears pressed to his head as he bared his neck to Dean's roaming mouth.

The quiet slap of skin and the occasional stifled moan that escaped between their mouths was all the noise that passed between them. Dean could feel himself getting close, Cas' perfect little hole clenching down on him every time he hit that special spot inside his boy. He could feel the wet spot on his shirt where Cas' cock was bouncing against him, so he started to stroke the boy's prick.

"Cas, you're so perfect. I love you, so much baby. Are you ready for me to fill you up?," he murmured as he hammered faster and faster into the tight body riding him.

"Yes, please fill me up, Dean, I need it!"

Dean felt the hard clench of Cas' body as he came, his little prick spurting over his hand. The overwhelming pressure sent Dean over the edge, pumping his hot come into the boy's fucked out hole. They lay panting against each other with their faces buried in each other's necks. Dean rubbed a soothing hand from the nape of Cas' neck to the base of his tail. Sleepy blue eyes finally blinked up at him.

"Can we use my new toy now?"

Dean let out a cut off moan. "Yeah, baby. We can do that." He petted a hand through the boy's now slightly damp hair. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Cas just smiled sleepily at him as he fumbled for the pink plug. He placed it in Dean's hand and then slowly slid off of the soft cock in his ass. Before any come could spill out, Dean slid the plug in as far as it could go. The boy let out a soft whimper as clenched around it.

"I feel so full, Dean. Feels good," he mumbled against his shoulder.

Dean kissed his sweaty forehead and gently placed the catboy on his wobbly legs. He rubbed his eyes as Dean fitted the last dress he wanted to try on over his shoulders. It fit perfectly. Castiel smiled at his reflection, then at Dean's.

"Can I wear it out of the store? Pretty please?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything for my good boy."

Dean collected the other dresses that they wanted and left the others in a neat pile on the floor. Before they exited the stall, he packed up all their belongings and helped Cas into a pair of clean, new panties from Victoria's Secret.

After the last awkward checkout of the night, Dean carried the sleepy boy to the car and buckled him into the backseats. He placed the shopping bags on the passenger seat and looked in the rearview mirror at the half asleep boy in the back.

"Hey Cas, I forgot to tell you."

Castiel's ears perked up as he looked back at Dean through the mirror. "Tell me what?"

Dean waved the remote that came with the plug.

"Your new toy vibrates."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever posted somewhere that's not tumblr, so i would appreciate the feedback!  
> come see me at superspookchesterbrothers.tumblr.com for more fics and drabbles. :)


End file.
